Smash Brethren 1/Script
Opening Dialogue Pre-Battle *'Old Hubba:' Ah! You have returned once again! Huzzah! *'Chrom:' Old Hubba. Now then, where are we off to? One of your troubled Outrealms? More historical heroes we need to defeat, I assume? *'Old Hubba:' Yes, indeed, indeed. An army of rogue Einherjar. ...Er, two armies, in fact. And, um...well, they shooed me away before I could convince either you were allies. *'Chrom:' They shooed you away...? *'Old Hubba:' Said my staring was all creepy! Pah! Why would I peep at a mage?! All those robes. No, it was the pegasus knight BEHIND the mage I was looking at, heh heh... Mmm... *'Chrom:' *Sigh* Let's just get to the battle... Before Battle *'Edward:' Empress! A party has appeared just outside this chamber. *'Sanaki:' A force from another world... *'Edward:' Can we count them as allies? *'Sanaki:' With no proof of such, we must assume they stand against us. *'Edward:' Then we must take them down. *'Sanaki:' Yes. *'Edward:' There are several other chambers down here as well... *'Sanaki:' Yes, there may be more enemies waiting inside any of them. Be careful, Edward. *'Edward:' Always. *'Robin:' Hmm...it appears to be some sort of subterranean ruin. *'Chrom:' It's close quarters—we'll need to position ourselves carefully. Have we located the enemy? *'Robin:' The first room on the right—units are mobilizing against us. *'Chrom:' I see several other rooms as well... There could be more enemies inside any of them. *'Robin:' Or perhaps allies... *'Chrom:' In any case, let's start with the flies in swatting distance. Move out! Special Conversations Ally Conversations Chrom and Roy *'Roy:' Thank you for your help, er... *'Chrom:' Chrom. I'm the commander of these otherworldly forces. *'Roy:' Why are you here? *'Chrom:' Er, yes... the reason why we came? ...Here? ...Today? ...That reason? (Damn...Neither side believes they summoned us... But I can't tell him the truth...) *'Roy:' Did you say something? *'Chrom:' No, it's nothing. Would you believe I'm not really certain why we're here myself? *'Roy:' Really? *'Chrom:' There was a sudden surge of light, and then boom! We woke up here. *'Roy:' ...But none of your troops seem surprised or disoriented. *'Chrom:' Well... *ahem* That's because we...have drilled for this situation. *'Roy:' ...You train to be transported by random surges of light? *'Chrom:' They could strike at any moment! We must be prepared. *'Roy:' That's...interesting. In any case, we are most grateful for the help. Thank you. *'Chrom:' Of course. Grrr... Damn you, Hubba! Stahl and Cecilia *'Stahl:' Do you need any help over here? *'Cecilia:' So far I'm holding my own. Thank you *'Stahl:' What about supplies? *'Cecilia:' I think I'll manage. *'Stahl:' *Sigh* All right, I'll try asking elsewhere *'Cecilia:' Are you always this fastidious? *'Stahl:' It's all I'm really good at. Pretty pathetic, right? *'Cecilia:' I didn't say that. Being prepared saves lives. Our group could stand to learn a thing or two from you. *'Stahl:' Really? Wow, I... Um... *'Cecilia:' Did I offend? *'Stahl:' No, I'm just not used to compliments. I'm trying to figure out how to react. *'Cecilia:' Hah! Miriel and Zephiel *'Miriel:' Pardon me. *'Zephiel:' What, damn you? *'Miriel:' My name is Miriel. I have journeyed here from another world. *'Zephiel:' Fascinating. And? *'Miriel:' You seem to be distancing yourself from your compatriots. Is there any reason? *'Zephiel:' How is that your concern? *'Miriel:' Despite exceptional ability, you tend to minimize interactions with allied units. An understanding of your psyche might provide solutions to future problems. Such as, for example, a soldier of like disposition appearing in our own ranks. *'Zephiel:' What rubbish. *'Miriel:' Expound upon this, please. *'Zephiel:' You just said I'm exceptional, right? Do I really need other people to be more exceptional? *'Miriel:' It is not outside the realm of possibility. *'Zephiel:' What about the theory that others will just get in my way? *'Miriel:' Also a valid theory. *'Zephiel:' Then why divert me from a theory I've proven to test one that may fail? *'Miriel:' ...Pure scientific curiosity? *'Zephiel:' You know what they say about curiosity and the cat. *'Miriel:' There are no studies that proven felines any more cautious than other mammals... Kellam and Lilina *'Lilina:' Knight from afar, I just wanted to thank you for fighting alongside us. *'Kellam:' ...I'm sorry. Are you talking to me? *'Lilina:' Who else would I be talking to? *'Kellam:' *Gasp* You actually see me?! *'Lilina:' Don't be silly. How could I miss you in that hulking suit of armor? *'Kellam:' Ah, so what you REALLY saw was my armor. *'Lilina:' Hmm, perhaps. I grew up amidst men in hulking armor, after all. *'Kellam:' And here I thought she noticed ME... Gaius and Lugh *'Gaius:' Hey, wait a minute! *'Lugh:' Something wrong? *'Gaius:' Did you change clothes when I wasn't looking? *'Lugh:' Haha! You must have bumped into my twin brother. *'Gaius:' Aren't you two a little young to be fighting? *'Lugh:' Yeah, probably. *'Gaius:' Don't your parents worry? *'Lugh:' ...We grew up in an orphanage *'Gaius:' Oh. *'Lugh:' And my caretaker there was killed in the war. *'Gaius:' I'm sorry to hear it. *'Lugh:' It's all right. Others have seen worse. *'Gaius:' Nothing a little sugar won't cure. You want a bite of this? *'Lugh:' Oh, s-sure. Thanks! Tharja and Sophia *'Tharja:' Might I borrow you for a moment? *'Sophia:' What...what can I do for you? *'Tharja:' You wield Dark magic, right? *'Sophia:' Yes... Why? *'Tharja:' Hee. Then maybe you can help. *'Sophia:' With...what, exactly? *'Tharja:' Teach me some of the hexes you use in your world. That's as basic as dark magic gets, isn't it? *'Sophia:' Hexes? I don't really dabble in...I mean...it's not really right to... *'Tharja:' Don't try and hide it. You wield frightful power. You derive great pleasure from the torment of others! *'Sophia:' ...Oh. Is that a vulnerary over there? I'd better pick it up... Good-bye! *'Tharja:' You can run from me, but you cannot run from your dark destiny! Hee hee... Olivia and Raigh *'Raigh:' You. *'Olivia:' Uh, me? *'Raigh:' You come from another world, right? Can I ask you a favor? *'Olivia:' What is it? *'Raigh:' They say you're a good dancer. Can you show me? I'm curious if I've ever seen moves like yours. *'Olivia:' Do I have to? *'Raigh:' Dancers in our world give warriors the will to keep fighting. Maybe you have the same power. *'Olivia:' Yes, but I... I just... I have this thing about dancing, see? *'Raigh:' What? Are you sick? *'Olivia:' No, just...painfully shy. *'Raigh:' But they say you're amazing! How did you develop stage fright? Your world must be one strange place. *'Olivia:' Um, I guess? Cherche and Shanna *'Shanna:' There, there... *'Cherche:' Is something amiss with your mount? *'Shanna:' She's in pain. A rock got wedged in her hoof. *'Cherche:' Oh, that is dreadful. May I have a look? ...Ah, that's no so bad. I can get that out for you. You just need to... There. *'Shanna:' Oh, you did it! Thank you! *'Cherche:' You are quite welcome. My Minerva often chips her talons and loses scales. I suppose I've got a knack for these things. *'Shanna:' You'll have to teach me some of those tricks later. *'Cherche:' I would be delighted. Noire and Wolt *'Wolt:' Hey, listen... *'Noire:' Wh-what is it?! *'Wolt:' What was all that screaming about blood and vengeance and such? *'Noire:' Oh, uh... Heh heh. That? Nothing. *'Wolt:' You almost seem like two people. Is that how folks in your world act? *'Noire:' WHY DO YOU ASK, WRETCH?! *'Wolt:' ...Uh, well, it helps to be ready for it when making conversation, for one. *'Noire:' ...Oh. In that case, don't worry. It's just a me thing. *'Wolt:' So everyone else is...er, normal? *'Noire:' Hey! I'm totally normal! *'Wolt:' Uh-huh, totally normal... Nah and Perceval *'Nah:' Pardon me, sir knight! *'Perceval:' Hmm? Who are you? *'Nah:' My name is Nah, and I hail from a world far from here. I was hoping to ask you something. *'Perceval:' Yes? What? *'Nah:' Do you have beings like me in your world, sir? *'Perceval:' Women who turn into dragons? *'Nah:' Exactly! *'Perceval:' Aye, that we do. *'Nah:' You mean it? *'Perceval:' Why is it so important? *'Nah:' Well, there's almost no one like me back in my world. I guess I was hoping to meet someone like me here. *'Perceval:' Then I am sorry to disappoint, my lady, but dragonkin are few even in our world. *'Nah:' I see... *'Perceval:' But cheer up. If dragonkin exist in our two worlds, then they must exist in others as well. And just imagine how many worlds there must be! *'Nah:' ...Hmm, that is a comforting thought. Thank you, sir knight! *'Perceval:' Of course. Enemy Conversations Chrom vs Ike *'Ike:' You're the commander of these otherworldly forces? You seem like a man who could be reasoned with. *'Chrom:' I would be, but I'm not here to reason—I'm here to fight. Shall we? Lissa vs Mist *'Mist:' Please! Leave this place! *'Lissa:' Hey, you want to gripe? Gripe to my brother. Frederick vs Titania *'Titania:' Warrior from afar. Persist in this fight, and you will face me—Titania, deputy commander of the Greil Mercenaries! *'Frederick:' It sounds as though you and I hold similar positions, milady. I welcome your challenge! Sully vs Lucia *'Lucia:' Who are you? Why are you attacking us? *'Sully:' Hell if I care. Chrom gives orders and I crack skulls. That's how we work. Sumia vs Elincia *'Sumia:' I fight in the name of peace! So, uh...okay then. *'Elincia:' You can be bolder than that. I am no delicate flower that wilts at a threat. *'Sumia:' N-no, it's not you. It's definitely me. Donnel vs Nephenee *'Donnel:' Gosh, but yer purdy! Do I really have to fight ya? *'Nephenee:' ...... *'Donnel:' Why do girls do that? It's this here pot on m'head, ain't it? Panne vs Zihark *'Zihark:' Are you...a laguz? Leave. I don't want to fight you. *'Panne:' You are mistaken. I am a taguel. And you WILL fight me! Gregor vs Brom *'Brom:' Must be rough, marching all the way here from another world... *'Gregor:' Is job. Gregor not mind. You also mercenary, yes? They pay well? *'Brom:' Not in the slightest. Shall we? Nowi vs Leonardo *'Nowi:' Hey! Play with me. *'Leonardo:' Hey! No. We're enemies, remember? *'Nowi:' Oh. In that case, I'll roast you alive! *'Leonardo:' ...Well, I'd say you pretty well covered both extremes there. Tharja vs Micaiah *'Tharja:' Look at you: strong, proud, beautiful... I'm going to enjoy breaking you. *'Micaiah:' Better than you have tried and failed, you otherworldly fiend! Cherche vs Sigrun *'Sigrun:' No one defies the empress and lives. *'Cherche:' Oh, so just by being here, I'm expected to submit to your ruler? *'Sigrun:' There is one other option: you can die! Henry vs Soren *'Henry:' Oh, are we fighting? Because I'm kind of powerful. *'Soren:' Why should I care? If you're an enemy of Ike's, you have to deal with me. Say'ri vs Mia *'Mia:' You move well. I can tell I'm going to enjoy this fight. *'Say'ri:' As will I, from the look of it. But I shall let our blades decide. Walhart vs Ashnard *'Ashnard:' You wear a bold expression, but you're outmatched. *'Walhart:' You are lost. But once I have broken you, I will put you on the right path. Emmeryn vs Sanaki *'Emmeryn:' Now...you face me... *'Sanaki:' Why are you on a battlefield if you can barely talk? *'Emmeryn:' My...reasons... Aversa vs Sephiran *'Aversa:' My, aren't you a fine soldier? *'Sephiran:' Save your breath, witch. *'Aversa:' So be it! I'll scar up that pretty little face of yours! Owain vs Sothe *'Owain:' At last I have you, archenemy! See how my sword hand— *'Sothe:' Huh? I don't even know you, so you can skip the speeches. Severa vs Edward *'Severa:' Hey, you. You're seriously planning to fight me? Because I do have better things to do than play with boys. *'Edward:' In that case, I don't have time to fight with girls! *'Severa:' Oh, so you think I can't win because I'm a girl? That's it. I'm going to rip you apart! *'Edward:' Look, just make up your mind... Gerome vs Geoffrey *'Geoffrey:' A mask? Hiding a weighty past, are we? *'Gerome:' You should be less concerned with my appearance than the battle before you. Noire vs Black Knight *'Noire:' Scary guy? Check. Black armor? Check. Concealed face? Check. Um...this is not good. *'Black Knight:' Flee home to your own realm, little one. *'Noire:' Um...this is not good. ACK! B-but, I can't do that... NPC Quotes Ashnard *''Battle:'' Hmph... You're outmatched. *''Defeat:'' Good! How my heart quickens! We must do this...again... Black Knight *''Battle:'' A challenge, is it? Hmm. First, a test to see if you've earned that privilege! *''Defeat:'' Never did I think to meet my match...in this world... Brom *''Battle:'' Must be rough, marching all the way here from another world... *''Defeat:'' All right, all right...nngh... You win... Cecilia *''Defeat:'' It seems I'm a better teacher than I am a warrior... Edward *''Battle:'' Whatever brought you here can't keep you here! I won't let it! *''Defeat:'' No... How could... Elincia *''Battle:'' Could we be the ones in the wrong? No, Elincia. Trust in our cause! *''Defeat:'' You have won... I pray this means...yours was the more noble cause... Geofrrey *''Battle:'' A knight lives for the fight and rises to every challenge! *''Defeat:'' A fighter like you...could have saved us so much hardship... Ike *''Battle:'' You just stroll in here and act like you own the place? Try this on for size! *''Defeat:'' Hmph... Not bad... Leonardo *''Battle:'' What say you go back to your world and let us get on with our lives in ours? ...No? *''Defeat:'' Rrgh... Damn their strength... They're too experienced... Lilina *''Defeat:'' Roy will finish...what I've started! Lucia *''Battle:'' This is our world! Our rules! *''Defeat:'' How...? They should be out of their element... Lugh *''Defeat:'' Raigh, can you hear me? They're...they're too strong... Mia *''Battle:'' You move well. I can tell I'm going to enjoy this fight... *''Defeat:'' Ahh...well fought... Micaiah *''Battle:'' Whoever you are, making an enemy of me was a mistake. *''Defeat:'' How could we be outmatched? Nngh... The others have to escape... Live to fight again... Mist *''Battle:'' Please! Leave this place! *''Defeat:'' I'm sorry...Ike... Nephenee *''Battle:'' A fight? As you wish. *''Defeat:'' No...I cannot...rrgh... Perceval *''Defeat:'' The forces of Tellius have been trained well... I underestimated them... Raigh *''Defeat:'' If I can't stop them... How will Lugh? Roy *''Defeat:'' The rest...is in the visitors' hands... Sanaki *''Battle:'' Who are you? Begone from this world! I command it! *''Defeat:'' Nngh... I am empress and apostle! You shall pay for this affront... Sephiran *''Battle:'' You'd do better not to fight me, but I won't stop you. *''Defeat:'' I've no choice. I must withdraw... Shanna *''Defeat:'' Nngh, they got me...I have to escape... Sigrun *''Battle:'' No one defies the empress and lives. *''Defeat:'' Beware, Empress! They are...strong... Sophia *''Defeat:'' Even if I fail...you'll never... Soren *''Battle:'' Whatever your motives...you must be dealt with. *''Defeat:'' I...miscalculated... Sothe *''Battle:'' Leave or die, but don't waste any more of my time. *''Defeat:'' Agh, I have to retreat... Titania *''Battle:'' Now you will face Titania, deputy commander of the Greil Mercenaries! *''Defeat:'' All the years...finally caught up with me... Wolt *''Defeat:'' Sorry, Lord Roy...I can't...ahh... Zephiel *''Defeat:'' I am done... Now those warriors from afar must prove their worth... Zihark *''Battle:'' If a fight is upon me, then I will give it my all! *''Defeat:'' Incredible... I know when I'm beaten... Other Dialogue End of first Player Phase *'Elincia:' Visitors from another world... Why would they come all this way? Just to fight against us...? I pray we're not making a terrible mistake here... End of first Enemy Phase *'Shanna:' I hear troops marching... What's all the commotion? *'Lugh:' It appears another army has joined the fray. *'Shanna:' Are they with us or against us? *'Lugh:' An excellent question. But as I see it, any enemy of our enemy— *'Shanna:' Is a friend! *'Lugh:' Or at least a stroke of good luck. Let's not jump to conclusions. *'Shanna:' Then let us confirm it firsthand. Come on! Doors to Titania's group open *'Titania:' What? Who opened the door? *'Soren:' Take care. It could be a trap. *'Titania:' ...What's going on outside? *'Soren:' Seems the fighting's begun. I don't recognize one side... *'Titania:' More enemies? *'Soren:' A logical assumption. *'Titania:' Then they must fall. Follow me! Doors to Ike's group open *'Ike:' What? The door just... *'Elincia:' How fares the battle out there? *'Ike:' Hard to say from here, but it appears they've called in reinforcements. *'Elincia:' What should we do? *'Ike:' We? We should fight. But you should stay here. *'Elincia:' What? Why? *'Ike:' Because I can tell you have your doubts, and doubts will get you killed out there. Let us deal with the battle until you sort it out. *'Elincia:' No, Ike. I cannot stay behind while you all put yourselves in danger. I will fight with you. *'Ike:' ...You're certain? *'Elincia:' I will fight with you. Yes. I won't waver. Doors to Roy's group open *'Lilina:' Roy! The doors have finally opened! *'Roy:' Then there's still hope. Let's get back in the fight! The others need our help. *'Lilina:' Agreed! Doors to Sephiran's group open *'Sephiran:' Huh? Why did the doors open? ...Why now? *'Micaiah:' I didn't touch them... It must be a trick of some kind. *'Sephiran:' The enemy seems to have enlisted some kind of otherworldly force. *'Micaiah:' If they think that's all it will take, they're in for a big surprise! Closing Dialogue Battle End *'Chrom:' That's all of them. But these ruins go deeper... *'Robin:' I don't sense any threat. I think it's safe to say we're done here. *'Chrom:' Then it's time to go. *'Robin:' Chrom, one moment. We found this in one of the western chambers. *'Chrom:' An Einherjar card? "Elincia, Devoted Queen." She was a great hero of Tellius, if I remember correctly. What's her story, I wonder? Elincia Recruitment *'Elincia:' I knew you were not my enemy. I should have listened to my heart. Please forgive me for wronging you. My name is Elincia. I don't suppose you have heard of me? *''Textbox:'' Have you heard of Elincia? *'Elincia:' 'Yes' is chosen Then I've underestimated you, sir/mylady. After such brilliant fighting, I should put nothing past you again. *'Elincia:' 'No' is chosen That stands to reason. By birth, I am queen of Crimea, a kingdom on the continent of Tellius. But it was believed my existence would create unwelcome political strife. Because of this, I was raised in secrecy and kept from my people. But a sheltered life taught me other things. ...Self-sufficiency being one. *'Elincia:' Sir/Lady Robin, was it? I wish to ask you something. Your world has kingdoms, yes? Or something akin to them? They come in many forms in my world, and each is led by a ruler. Some are strong and kind, but far too many are tyrants of the highest order. Tell me, what is your ruler like? He must be flawless for one as great as you to serve him... *''Textbox:'' Do you serve a flawless ruler? *'Elincia:' 'Yes' is chosen Then count me jealous...I did not ask to rule Crimea—the duty was thrust upon me by birth. Still, I often wonder whether or not I am living up to my people's expectations. Please, tell me more about your ruler, Sir/Lady Robin. Perhaps I might learn something from it... *'Elincia:' 'No' is chosen Really? That surprises me. I know kings are only mortal, and mortals are flawed, but still... There must be rulers greater than me. I tend to hesitate when the situation calls for swift decisions. Still, I endeavor each day to serve my people as best I am able. Could it be your ruler has the same doubts? What about the other kings and leaders of your world, Sir/Lady Robin? Surely they must all see things quite differently. Please, tell me more about them. Such insight may make me a better queen... *'Elincia:' Mmm...I see... Thank you, Sir/Lady Robin. You know tales of many kings and the myriad paths they walk. I feel as if I see things more clearly. Will you be returning to your own world now? If so, I should very much like to join you. It's the least I can do in exchange for the knowledge you've shared. *''Textbox:'' Recruit Elincia? *'Elincia:' 'Yes' is chosen I'll join you on the battle lines. Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Scripts